Never Be Alone Again
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: Gaara suffers abuse at home. The only place he feels safe is at Naruto's, hence the reason why he calls round every night. What happens when Naruto's had enough of the abuse?


Never Be Alone Again

_**Summary: Gaara suffers abuse at home. The only place he feels safe is at Naruto's, hence the reason why he calls round every night. What happens when Naruto's had enough of the abuse?**_

_**It's a late birthday fic for Gaara, my fave Naruto character XD and I just wanted to write this, because...y'know. I haven't written much since In The Sun. Besides, I wanna get into NaruGaa again :P**_

_**Just a head's up. Thank you to all of my reviewers, those who have added my stories to their favourites and story alerts! If you want, check out my deviantART, which is Laughing-Kitsune. **_

_**This involves NaruGaa yaoi lemony goodness, abuse, tears, bruises and comfort and stuff...**_

_**I don't own Naruto. I do not make any profit from my fanfiction, I do it for free. So fuck off SOPA, ACTA and PIPA. I download ALL THE INTERNET!**_

_Noises_

'Speech'

'_Thoughts_'

Naruto laid in his bed, waiting for the knock on the door he knew would come. It was an unspoken agreement that Gaara would come round to his during the night. It has been happening for six months now, and Naruto was getting worried.

Every night, they would sleep in the same bed, with Gaara always clinging onto him like a life support. Gaara would always suffer from nightmares if he ever slept, which was rare.

Naruto didn't mind the late-night calls. Every night, he would look forward to them more.

He then had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with the vulnerable redhead.

Naruto sighed, looking at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. Gaara was later than usual. He looked up at the ceiling, listening to the rain that was now banging loudly on the window.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Naruto all but leapt out of bed and made his way to the front door. He lived in a two-bedroom apartment by himself, and he paid for it with the inheritance money that his parents had left him when they died. The recession had hit him hard, so he was currently unemployed.

He unlocked the door, to reveal Gaara, soaking wet from the rain.

'Come in, I'll get you a towel.' Naruto said, before letting Gaara in. Once Gaara had entered the warmth of the apartment, Naruto rushed to the cupboard to get a towel. He turned back to Gaara, who had his wet shirt off, revealing brand new bruises, and even some scratches on his pale skin. It was also an unspoken rule that they didn't discuss the injuries. But it didn't soothe the pain in Naruto's heart when he saw the marks. He handed the towel to Gaara so that he could dry his face and hair. Naruto took in Gaara's features for what felt like the millionth time – his red hair was messy, but was also styled to show the kanji 'love' tattoo on his forehead, green eyes that were surrounded by black circles, a clear sign of his insomnia, and light pink lips that, everytime Naruto saw them, he always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked at Gaara again, who had placed the towel on the nearby chair. Gaara's had his back to him, and his hands were leaning on the sofa. Naruto carefully walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Gaara stiffened, before relaxing into the embrace. He had never been held like this by anyone before.

'Gaara I...I hate seeing you come here in the middle of the night looking like this. It hurts to see you like that.'

'If I could get out of there, I would. But...I'll have nowhere to go, and my father would kill me. Literally.'

'You've been staying here every night for the past six months. You could just move in here permanently, and there's your living situation sorted. As for your father, I won't let you go back there alone.'

'You mean that?' Gaara turned around.

'Of course.' Gaara slid his arms around Naruto's neck.

'Thank you, Naruto.'

'Let's get to bed.' They walked to the bedroom, and they laid down on the double bed. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara. He sighed, and started thinking the same thing that he always did every single night.

'_Gaara. If this is the closest I'll ever be to you, then I'll take it. I don't want to see you hurting anymore. You mean so much to me. I love you, Gaara._'

-The next day-

Naruto woke up, after an interesting dream about ramen. He sighed happily, and turned his attention to the man in his arms.

Gaara was asleep, for a change. Naruto appreciated this little window of opportunity to watch the man that he loved sleep.

He would give anything to be able to kiss and caress the younger man. All he could do is comfort him.

Gaara woke up some time later, and watched Naruto get dressed. Gaara quickly followed, and Naruto turned and smiled at him, before holding him like last night.

'_Naruto...why do I feel so comfortable with you? This...it's strange. My heart hurts when I'm away from you, yet I don't know why._' Naruto released him, then beckoned him to the kitchen, where they simply grabbed some toast. They ate in silence, contemplating what they were planning on doing.

'Are you sure it's a good idea? For me to move in?' Gaara asked. Naruto placed his toast on the plate, before answering.

'Yes. I can't stand to see you get hurt like this every day. And...you pretty much stay here every night. I don't see the harm in it.'

'Father could kill me for leaving, and you for taking me in.'

'Gaara. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe.' Naruto was deadly serious. Gaara nodded, and replied:

'Thank you.' They stood up, and went to leave the apartment. They walked over to Naruto's orange Mini, and went in.

The walk from Naruto's apartment to Gaara's house would take forty-five minutes. In car, it only took fifteen. Gaara was fidgeting, and Naruto could see this when he would sneak glances from the corner of his eye. Once he pulled up in front of the house, Gaara stiffened.

'Gaara.'

'Yeah?'

'Are you sure about this? I mean...'

'It'll be fine. Just...stay close.' They got out of the car, and Naruto stayed close to Gaara, placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Gaara turned the key in the front door, and opened it.

The house was silent. His father must have been at work. They near enough ran up to Gaara's room, where Naruto locked the door as Gaara packed whatever he had. There wasn't much – some of it was already at Naruto's, and Gaara didn't have that much at home – a few books, some clothes and some other things. So it wasn't long until he was packed.

As Gaara was packing, Naruto was looking around the neat room. The walls were white, with a few posters of some rock bands, and a notice board on one of the walls.

'This room's quite...bare,' Naruto commented, almost comparing it to his room.

'My father never cared about me, so I didn't get much. The only thing I had as a child to play with was a beat-up teddy bear.'

'I'm sorry your childhood sucked.'

Gaara zipped up the last bag, which wasn't that heavy. Naruto walked up to him and held him in his arms. Naruto's left hand cradled his head, while his right hand gently stroked his back. Gaara settled into the embrace, closed his eyes and laid his head on his chest.

Gaara stiffened when somebody opened the front door.

'Father? Kankuro? Gaara?' a female voice called out.

'It's only Temari,' Gaara whispered. Naruto nodded, and carried a couple of the bags, while Gaara carried the last one, and unlocked the bedroom door. They walked out and went downstairs to see Gaara's sister in the kitchen. Her blonde hair was tied up into four spiky bunches.

'Gaara. What's going on?' she asked, when she saw him.

'I'm moving out. Naruto's helping me, and I'm not telling you where I'm going.'

'I guess I expected it. You've been sneaking out for a while now. Father knows, but I think he's waiting until he can be bothered. He's been busy at work. If it helps, I won't tell him you've moved out.'

'Thank you...I guess.' Temari surprised Gaara by hugging him tightly.

'I'm so sorry...I just...I'm pleased you're getting away from here. I don't know how much longer I can take having to watch you get beat around by Father. Now leave, quickly. He should be home in an hour.' Temari sniffled, before releasing Gaara. She turned to Naruto.

'Thank you. You've been there the entire time. I...I appreciate it.' Naruto nodded, before pulling Gaara out of the house. Naruto put the bags in the boot before they climbed into the car. Naruto could see Gaara shaking, and pulled him in his arms again.

'It's alright now. You'll be away from here in no time.' Naruto could never get over how delicate Gaara was.

'I'm just relieved.'

'Gaara, you're shaking.'

'It'll pass. I just can't believe how easy it was. I didn't want to have to face _him_.'

'Come on. Let's go home.' Naruto started the car and set off.

The drive was quiet, with Naruto keeping an eye on Gaara.

'Gaara? Is this what you want?'

'Yes. Thank you...for everything, Naruto.' They entered the car park reserved for residents, and Naruto went to the boot to get the bags. Gaara waited at the car until Naruto had fished out the bags, and they walked to the apartment together.

Once they entered, Naruto said:

'Welcome home.' Gaara smiled to himself at the word "home".

'Thank you.'

'Do you want your own room...or...' Naruto left the question trailing.

'I'll have my own room, but...I'd still like to sleep with you. If you don't mind?'

'Of course I don't mind. If I minded, I would have made you sleep in the guest room all of this time.' Gaara sat on the sofa, and Naruto followed. Gaara sat, leaning the side of his head on the back of the sofa. Naruto sat behind him on the sofa, and pulled him closer, so that Gaara was between Naruto's legs, his back pressing against Naruto's chest.

'Naruto, what...'

'I just wanted you to know...I really hate to see you hurt. You're so precious to me. It would hurt me if I lost you.'

'Naruto. I'm a monster. How could you take me in and treat me like I'm human?'

'You are human, Gaara. And...I love you.' Gaara stiffened. Naruto saw this as rejection, and pulled away.

'Sorry...I...'

'I don't understand what love is. I don't know how it's supposed to feel.'

'Do you want me to show you? What love is like?'

'Yes. Please.' Naruto turned Gaara around so that they were facing each other. Naruto edged closer to Gaara until their lips touched. Gaara stiffened, and Naruto felt this, so he rubbed his back, and whispered:

'It's okay. I won't hurt you. If I do, I'm sorry.' Gaara nodded slightly, and Naruto moved in to kiss him again. This time, Gaara responded slightly, and he also wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer. Naruto picked Gaara up, and stood, making his way to the bedroom, with Gaara's legs being wrapped around him. He laid Gaara gently on the bed.

'What is all of this?' he asked. Naruto smiled, and replied,

'This is how I feel. I love you, so very much, Gaara.'

'Why? Why do you love me?'

'Well, you remind me a lot of myself – lonely, afraid...but you're also quite innocent. I love the way your hair is so messed up, but it's also really gorgeous. I love your eyes, your eyes...wow! Basically, I love everything about you.'

'Naruto...show me. Show me what loving someone means. Please.'

Naruto gladly accepted, and at that moment, he decided that he was going to be gentle with Gaara. He leaned in and captured Gaara's lips again, using his tongue to request entrance, which Gaara accepted. Soon, their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance. The hand that was sneaking up under Gaara's shirt and playing with one of his nipples caused Gaara to be distracted, hence Naruto winning said battle. They pulled apart, only to have their shirts off. Naruto latched onto Gaara's neck, nipping, kissing and sucking at random areas while undoing Gaara's jeans. He pulled them down to the ankles, and Gaara kicked them off. The hand that was on Gaara's nipple trailed down to his thigh.

'Commando, huh?' he asked, in a teasing way. He grinded down onto Gaara's hardened member, causing the boy below him to let out a loud moan.

'Stop teasing, Naruto.' he replied.

'I've been waiting for this moment for too long. I want to make the most of it, for both myself and you.' Naruto kissed his way down to Gaara's member, then kissed the length from the base to the tip, licking and nipping lightly along the way. The moans coming from Gaara urged him on.

'Please...suck it,' came the hoarse voice that belonged to Gaara. Naruto grinned, before taking the length in his mouth, and started sucking.

'Oh my fucking God,' Gaara shouted. Naruto chuckled, with Gaara's member still in his mouth, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Gaara.

Naruto released Gaara's cock, and reached over to the bedside table, where a bottle of lube lay. He squirted some on his fingers, and moved them to Gaara's entrance.

'Gaara, love. This may hurt a bit, but if I don't do this, it'll hurt much worse later.' He rubbed Gaara's thigh in comfort, and inserted his first finger into the awaiting hole. Gaara whimpered a little. Naruto leaned over and kissed Gaara. They were still kissing as Naruto entered the second finger, and the third at some point afterwards. Gaara pulled away as Naruto had hit his prostate.

'Naruto...do that again!'

'What...this?' Naruto replied, and hit Gaara's prostate.

'FUCK YES!' he shouted.

Satisfied with how stretched Gaara was, he removed his fingers, only to receive a whimper of disappointment from Gaara.

'Don't worry. It's not over yet,' he softly replied. He freed his yet unattended to cock from the confines of his clothes, and lubed it up.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Naruto asked Gaara, who nodded in response.

'Please...fuck me.'

'I'm not simply fucking you, Gaara. I'm making love to you.' Naruto smiled softly, before saying:

'This will hurt, so I'm going to go steady. When I'm all in, tell me when you want me to move.' Gaara nodded, before Naruto entered him. He carried on entering slowly, however he nearly lost control. The tight heat enveloping his cock was immense, but the thought of Gaara's pain kept him from thrusting into him like an animal in heat.

'I'm all in,' he gasped, when he stopped. He leaned in and kissed away Gaara's tears, and finally kissed him on the lips.

'You're so big,' Gaara whispered.

'You're so tight. Just the thought of it makes me want to come.'

'Move, please.' Naruto moved slowly, letting Gaara get accustomed to having something up his ass. Naruto angled his thrusts, one of his thrusts hitting Gaara's already abused prostate.

'Fuck...FASTER!' Naruto granted him the wish, thrusting faster with each time he entered the redhead.

'Naruto...I can't...I'm gonna...'

Gaara came all over their chests after a particular loud scream of Naruto's name. Naruto followed just a little while later, Gaara's walls clenching around Naruto's cock pushing him over the edge, resulting in him coming inside of Gaara.

He collapsed on top of Gaara, with a mumbled apology. Once he had got his energy back, he pulled out of Gaara, who winced in response. He laid himself beside Gaara, wrapping an arm around his waist. He turned to Gaara, watching him with tentative eyes. Gaara was deep in thought, he could tell. Naruto watched Gaara's eyes widen as he came to some conclusion. Smiling a little, Gaara turned and nestled himself into Naruto's body, whispering,

'I love you, Naruto. I love how you want to keep me safe even though I'm a nuisance. I love how you're the only light in my life.'

'You're not a nuisance, Gaara. I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

_**Phew! This took a few days to complete. I dedicate this to everyone, and for Gaara's birthday (that has already passed, and I'm late, so I wrote another fanfic, this time NejiGaa) and because I wanted to write a really vulnerable Gaara again!**_

_**I was inspired by something from one of my favourite fanfics, Desideratum. It's where Neji says that he won't fuck Gaara, but he'll make love to him. It was one of those 'awwww' moments, and that lemon inspired mine for this one!**_

_**Fanfic haul 1/3 complete! Coming Clean will also be up. The other will be up when I can be arsed to write the lemon!**_

_**Goodbye, my faithful readers! Until next time...**_


End file.
